Old Love Ends, New One Begins
by silverfox45
Summary: Naurto catches his girlfriend cheating on him, so he plans to commit suicide, only to be stopped by someone who was always there for him, full sum. inside, yaoi, sasunaru, narusaku


**Silverfox**: Greetings and I'm back with another one-shot. To those of my readers reading Love Lost, Love Gained, please be patience. I'm suffering from a writer's block and maybe this one-shot will help break it. This is yaoi, Sasunaru, don't like don't read. You have been warned. Please no flames.

**Sasuke**: A writers block than.

**Silverfox**: Yeah and it's a pain, it must die.

**Sasuke**: I can help with that, (cackles evilly)

**Silverfox**: Is that so?

Sasuke: Oh yes. Let me help with that, (actives sharingan, finding the writer's block and attacks it)

**Naruto**: Where did Sasuke go?

**Silverfox**: Oh he is fighting my writer's block; he really wants me to continue Love Lost, Love Gained. So Naruto disclaimer please

**Naruto**: Silverfox does not own Naruto or the sing No more Sorrow, by Linkin Park.

**They hear clashes in the background as Sasuke fights the writer's block.**

**Summary: **Naruto catches Sakura cheating on him; the only thing that could help is suicide to end it all. Before it is completed someone steps in and shows Naruto what true love is really like. Sasunaru, Narusaku

**Flashback**

**Old Love Ends, ****A**** New One Begins**

Naruto bolted through Kohona village, tears pouring down his face. Any passerby would see that the blonde Kitsune was depressed about something. Half the time they didn't really care and just went back to their normal business. Naruto ignored them all, he ran all the way to the Hokage Mountain, hoping to release all of his sorrow. In one way possible, he was thinking of committing suicide, after all that happened. He believed that was the only way to get rid of all the hurt and pain, he endured. Naruto had seen his long time girlfriend with someone else, which hurt him deeply.

_Are you lost, __In__ your lies? __Do you tell yourself, I don't realize? __Your crusades, __A__ disguise. __You replaced freedom with fear, __You__ trade money for lives. _

Naruto thought back to just about an hour ago. Pain and hurt were still fresh in his memory. He clutched his hand to his chest, hoping the pain would just die away. Memories flashed through his mind, taking him back to the worst time of his life.

**Flashback**

**Naruto was skipping happily through the street. In his hand was a gift that he was planning on giving to his girlfriend****. It was an anniversary pres****ent****, since they have been dating for three years already. S****o Naruto was very happy and sup****er excited. When he got to his girlfriend's house he knocked on the door. When no one answered****, he**** opened it, worried that something**** bad**** happened****. Naruto walked in, hearing**** noises coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw his beloved Sakura in the arms of another, totally engrossed with the other guy. Naruto felt tears slide down his face. He didn't care; he dropped the present and bolted out of the door. The present hit the ground with a thump, making Sakura stop making out with the guy. She saw the present laying on the ground and went to pick it up. Sakura opened it and instantly felt horrible. The guy came over to her and comforted her, while she cried her eyes out.**

**End of Flashback**

_I'm aware of what you've done. _

Naruto pushed that memory out of his mind. He was sick and tired of being used than thrown aside to endure more misery, hurt and pain. Naruto walked over to the edge of the Hokage Mountain he was planning on jumping, to finally be released from everything. Naruto didn't have any regrets; he was more than ready to finish this dreadful act. He walked over to the edge and jumped. Naruto felt the wind rush pass him as he fell. Naruto would die peacefully and calmly, so he closed his eye. All a sudden Naruto felt someone grab him; Naruto snapped open his eyes and looked up at his savoir. It was none other than his rival Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let me go teme," shouted Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head and slowly pulled Naruto up, "Never."

After sometime, Sasuke heaved Naruto over the cliff and onto solid ground. Naruto turned and glared at him, "You should of let me fall, teme."

Sasuke looked at him, "Never. I will not let you die Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke shock written on his face, "Why?"

Sasuke turned a light pink, but didn't answer Naruto, sorting out his thoughts and what to say to him.

_No, No More Sorrow. __I've paid for your mistakes. __Your time is borrowed. __Your time has come to be replaced. _

Naruto waited for him to say something and he was starting to get annoyed. Sasuke turned a light pink and looked at Naruto, "The reason why is because, I love you Naruto and I always have. I can't stand to see you in pain."

Naruto was beyond shocked and also felt much better than ever before, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded while pushing away the hurt he felt, "But I know you don't feel the same. So what happened with Sakura? Something, must've of happened between the two of you for you to be stupid enough to commit suicide."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly, "I caught Sakura with another guy who she was cheating on me with. I thought she loved me, but then she goes and does that to me. I don't understand."

Sasuke embraced Naruto as Naruto began to cry in his chest. He soothed him, with comforting words, calming him down.

When Naruto stopped crying, he looked at Sasuke, his blue eyes shining, "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled, "Your welcome. What she did to you means she doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better."

Naruto didn't say anything, he was quiet. He began to think it over from Sasuke's words.

_I see pain, I see need. __I see liars and thieves, __Abuse power with greed. __I had hope for you, I believed. __Now I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived. _

Sasuke didn't release his hold on Naruto. He saw that Naruto was still in pain and knew he was thinking things through. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing Naruto like this. He preferred that Naruto was happy and energetic than this depressed and in pain soul. Sasuke clenched his fists; Sakura was so going to pay for everything she did to Naruto. He would protect Naruto and he would always be there for him, when Naruto needed him. Sasuke would never cheat or cause pain to his kitsune, but he knew that Naruto didn't look at him like that. Naruto only saw Sasuke as a friend and nothing more. This hurt him, more than he let on, but he pushed it aside to comfort Naruto. While Naruto was thinking over everything, while putting pieces together. He began to think that he was deceived, throughout his and Sakura's whole relationship. Naruto knew that only one person had stood beside him and who was always there when he needed comfort. It wasn't Sakura, but Sasuke who stood beside him all the time. A smile graced his face and turned to face Sasuke, finally putting the pieces together and found who he truly belonged to. All that was left was getting revenge on his now ex-girlfriend.

_You will pay for what you've done. _

Sasuke looked down at Naruto sensing a change in him. Naruto smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Their kiss soon turned passionate, only to broken off when the need for air became apparent.

Sasuke was stunned, "Does that mean you?"

Naruto just nodded smiling brightly. He snuggled more into Sasuke's chest, "Yeah it does. I love you too Sasuke. You have always been there for me, when I needed it the most. It wasn't Sakura, it was only you. And that shows me, that you truly love me. Just like I truly Iove you."

Sasuke smiled a guanine smile, "I'm so glad to hear that. But what about Sakura?"

Naruto grinned, "Me and Sakura are no longer together. Time to get even. Care to join in koi,"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now spill the plan," agreed Sasuke.

So Naruto told Sasuke the plan, which Sasuke listened to eagerly. Once done, it was time to put it in action.

_No, No More Sorrow. __I've paid for your mistakes. __Your time is borrowed. __Your time has come to be replaced. _

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked down from Hokage Mountain. They walked hand in hand and couldn't be happier. Everyone who saw them, glared at them and began to whisper behind the boys' backs to each other. Both boys ignored them and continued onwards. Just than Sakura came running over to them, she was a mess and looked totally depressed. She looked at them, and then turned to Naruto, "I'm so sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Naruto glared at his ex, "Yeah you shouldn't have Sakura."

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Can we give it another try?" asked Sakura.

Naruto felt Sasuke squeeze his hand lightly, giving him confidence. Naruto was grateful for that, "It will take a while to forgive you, if not at all. You hurt me beyond belief and left me in ruins. I almost committed suicide because of the pain, I endured from you."

Sakura gasped, "Oh my god. I didn't think I ended up hurting you that much."

"Well you did as for another chance. You aren't getting one," answered Naruto.

"Why Naruto? Don't you love me?" asked Sakura upset again.

"I did, but not anymore. I have found someone better and who has always been there for me," answered Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Who?"

Sasuke just grinned and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, Sasuke turned to face Sakura, "That would be me. If you ever hurt my koi again, even if it is by friendship. I will come after you and kill you."

Sakura stepped back, scared. She than bolted, leaving the two boys alone.

_Thieves and hypocrites! __Thieves and hypocrites! __Thieves and hypocrites! _

Naruto looked a Sasuke. His face a nice light shade of pink and his eyes were shining with true happiness. Sasuke couldn't be happier, he was glad Naruto was back to normal.

"Koi, you didn't have to be so harsh," replied Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "She deserved it. No one is allowed to hurt my koi."

Naruto blushed, "That is so sweet Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, "Of course. Shall we head home?"

"My house or yours?" asked Naruto getting a picture of what Sasuke had in mind.

Sasuke smirked, "Mine. Since it is a lot closer and I have many things I want to do with you."

Naruto blushed, bright red, "Pervert. You are just as bad as Ero-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"But you still love me, the same," replied Sasuke.

Naruto didn't say anything, as Sasuke dragged him to his house. Naruto just let him and he couldn't feel any happier. He had finally found his soul mate; who would never leave him. Naruto felt complete and so did Sasuke. Nothing could ever break them apart; they would be together for the rest of their lives. Facing each challenge thrown their way and in the end, they will always have each other.

_No, No More Sorrow. __I've paid for your mistakes. __Your time is borrowed. __Your time has come to be replaced. __No More Sorrow. __I've paid for your mistakes. __Your time is borrowed. __Your time has come to be replaced. __Your time has come to be replaced. __Your time has come to be erased._

Owuai

**Silverfox**: There you have it, a perfect ending.

**Naruto**: Yes and very touching.

**Sasuke comes over; he sees Naruto and hugs him, before he kissed him on the lips.**

**Naruto**: Sasuke (moans and groans while kissing back)

**Silverfox**: Get a room you too. By the way Sasuke did you destroy the writer's block?

**Sasuke doesn't answer, as he drags Naruto to the bedroom. He tossing Naruto on the bed and slams the door shut. All Silverfox could hear were moans and groans.**

**Silverfox**: SASUKE (while blushing, bright red)

**Still no answer, just hearing more noises**** coming from the bedroom**

**Silverfox** (still blushing): Um... Please R&R, reviews are always good. Ciao for now


End file.
